Sleepy Bat
by lacinda
Summary: Gotham Gazette- Wayne transported to Emergency room after falling unconscious in boardroom. Reason as yet unknown, Wayne Enterprises has given no comment. Waynes former ward, Richard Grayson, could not be reached for comment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, no profits made.

A/N: Concept- Bruce Thomas Wayne, age 45?, stopped from being a vigilante by a sleep disorder, narcolepsy. How would he cope with needing to sleep 7 to 8 hours a night, take antidepressants and have scheduled naps. Attacks could happen at any time so no driving and it would be unsafe to fight crime he might have an attack. How does the Bat family react to his disorder.

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

Henderson sat across from Bruce Wayne as Philips gave the quarterly report in the boardroom. He couldn't believe the man had gone asleep again. He interrupted complaining to Lucius Fox the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the man sitting next to Wayne.

Fox called Wayne's name but the man didn't even twitch. He then shook his shoulder roughly causing Wayne to slide out of the chair. Fox pulled Wayne's chair out and knelt by him. "Some one call a Doctor!" he yelled.

"I thought he was sleeping." said Henderson.

"I can't wake him," said Fox as he checked Wayne's pulse. "he has a pulse and is breathing. Help me straighten him out."

Philips pushed through the board members surrounding Wayne to assist Fox. "Do you think he was unconscious the other times we thought he was sleeping." asked Philips.

"What!," blurted out Henderson.

While Philips loosened Wayne's tie said, "My little girl kept falling asleep at in opportune times. We thought she had been staying up playing after she was suppose to be in bed but she kept denying it. We'd ground her but it didn't help. It wasn't until she fell asleep in front of us telling us about what she wanted for her birthday that we realized there was a serious problem. A few blood test and a sleep study later, the Doctors informed us she had narcolepsy."

Fox frowned, "Curable?"

Philips shook is head, "Treatable, but she still has episodes. She'll never drive a car and when she does have children I don't know what she will do."

This changed things, had they all been ignoring a serious symptom of Wayne's? Would they have done so if it was some one else?

It was a quite boardroom the paramedics entered.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Bruce woke refreshed, he opened his eyes expecting to see the boardroom but he didn't. He blinked in surprise, he was in an ambulance. "What?" was the only thing he could say.

"Sir?" asked the paramedic, "do you know what happened? Where you are?"

"No," said Bruce, "to the first question and Yes, in an ambulance to the second."

The paramedic smiled, "At least your coherent, you fell unconscious in the boardroom. They weren't able to wake you."

"The quarterly meeting can put anyone to sleep," quipped Bruce.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Bruce was in the Emergency room at Gotham Memorial Hospital. Alfred Pennyworth walked in at the same time as they wheeled him into a cubical. "Alfred," Bruce said, "get me out of here. I'm fine."<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Alfred refused. "You were unconscious Master Bruce. You will see a physician and you will cooperate."

A Doctor began to ask questions. As Bruce answered them, Alfred would give a corrected answer. Finally the Doctor asked who he was. "I am Master Bruce's Butler. I have looked after him since he was a young boy and can interpret his answers properly. If you want an answer other than fine, you will let me stay."

Bruce grunted, "If Alfred doesn't stay neither do I."

The Doctor wasn't impressed with Bruce's answer. "Fine you both stay. Given your Butlers answers I am going to run a series of blood panels. Mr. Wayne you will being staying over night…"

"No," interrupted Bruce, "that isn't necessary."

"It is," said the Doctor, "since I am ordering a serious of tests for the sleep disorder lab. Which means you have to be here over night. Might as well get it over with. Especially considering once you leave I won't get you back in until you have a relapse. Mr. Wayne unexplained unconsciousness may be a symptom of a serious disorder. If you do not allow these test I will be contacting the DMV to have your license revoked. If you fell asleep at the wheel of a car you could kill someone."

"I suppose I don't have a choice," Bruce said sulkily.

"Not really," said the Doctor as he finished writing up Bruce's chart.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bruce woke up as Alfred entered his room caring a basket. He sniffed the air. "You brought me breakfast."<p>

"Indeed, Sir," said Alfred as he began to unload the basket unto Bruce's rolling table. "In consideration that the food here is inedible and you are not on a restrictive diet I thought it wise to bring you food from our own kitchen."

"I don't suppose they told you when I was being released," asked Bruce as he began to eat his breakfast.

"The children are fine, Master Bruce.," Alfred said irreproachably, "I will tell them you asked after them."

"Alfred if there was anything wrong you would not have brought breakfast. You would have been here or called long before it was a decent hour." said Bruce.

"As you say, Sir. They did ask after you. If you have not been released before noon, I believe you will have other visitors."

* * *

><p>As Bruce was finishing up his coffee the Doctor walked in.<p>

"When will I be released?" asked Bruce before the Doctor had been given a chance to speak.

"Most people," began the Doctor, "want to know why they are in the hospital before being released."

"Indeed, Doctor," replied Alfred, "We would like to know Master Bruce's test results."

"Mr. Wayne would you like your Butler to hear your results?'" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, Doctor. You can tell Alfred anything regarding my health. In fact it would be best if you explained everything to Alfred. I will most likely forget it any way."

"Right," said the Doctor skeptically, "Mr. Wayne your test results point to Narcolepsy. It is a sleeping disorder were an individual falls asleep at any time. This means that if you were driving a car you could be asleep instantly and crash killing you and others."

The blood drained from Bruce's face. "Do you always describe the worst case, Doctor?"

"Mr. Wayne this is a serious disorder. There is no cure. You can manage it but there is no guarantee that there will not be future episodes."

The doctor went on to describe how Bruce could manage his disorder.

As the Doctor left to arrange his release Bruce sat back in the bed with a deep sigh. "Alfred, This changes everything."

"Yes, Master Bruce, it does."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I am not a medical professional. I don't believe that Bruce Wayne would necessarily have his drivers license revoked in the real world (I don't know). But in this one he would and will eventually.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat in his study looking at the painting of his parents over the fire place. Alfred was calling the bat clan, as Tim called it, to meet for diner. He hoped Dick would be there. He wouldn't be patrolling tonight or any night after this. It would be too irresponsible of him.<p>

He always thought he'd either die out on patrol or receive an injury forcing him to retire. That wouldn't happen now. He was brought down by a neurological disorder, his own body had betrayed him. Here he was not even fifty and now to hopefully to prevent an episode he had to have a set bed time, a precise time to get up in the morning and two naps during the day.

He laughed at the thought of him, Batman, having to take naps like a toddler. That didn't even take in account the pills. He clinched his fists at the very thought. He didn't even have time to get used to the idea. He was already on them! The doctor had him take them before he was released. He barely took pain pills and now every day he had to take an antidepressant to prevent a cataplexy attack which sometimes occurred with narcolepsy. He could have fought taking the antidepressant but he knew he had already had an cataplexy attack. He had just assumed it was part of a nightmare. The idea of loosing complete control of his muscles and being paralyzed for even a moment had him taking the pill as soon as the Doctor had finish explaining what it was for.

He heard Alfred walking towards the front entrance. Someone must be arriving early.

It wasn't long before Alfred was ushering in Commissioner Gordon. "Sir," started Alfred, "Commissioner Gordon is here to see you."

Bruce stood and put on his best Brucie smile, "Commissioner Gordon, how good to see you. What brings up to the Manor today?"

Gordon frowned as he finished walking into the room. He turned towards Alfred half way and said, "Your man Alfred called and said you had to speak with me urgently. That it had to be done before 5 today."

Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Alfred do this? He couldn't expect him to tell Gordon? Why would Gordon want to know?

"I'm not sure exactly why Alfred said this was urgent, Commissioner." Bruce said. "I am having a family diner and Barbara is invited. I've just learned about a few health issues and since Dick and Barbara are such good friends I thought it best she was there."

Bruce watched as the blood drained from Gordon's face.

"Your not dieing?," blurted out Gordon as he hastily took a set.

Bruce shook his head no, "No it's serious but not life threatening. Well, as long as I don't drive a car, a plane, or anything were suddenly being asleep or paralyzed will harm me or others."

Gordon put his face in his hands, "You were just diagnosed but that means you've been having this condition."

"Apparently," said Bruce as he sat down across from Gordon. Bruce watched Alfred quietly leave the room. "I'm a bit surprised your taking this so hard."

Gordon jerked up, "You've been propelling off buildings and driving that ridicules car nearly every night, not to mention fighting criminals. You could have died."

The blood drained out of Bruce's face as he sat back in his chair, "You knew. How long?"

"Of course I knew, my daughter was babysitting your son. As soon as I saw Dick perform the same routine in and out of uniform I knew." said Gordon.

"You never said, I thought if you ever new you'd arrest me for child endangerment." said Bruce quietly.

Gordon shook his head, "There was so much anger in Dick at first. I new that if you weren't training him, guiding him that he'd try to do it on his own, the same with Barbara."

Bruce closed his eyes, "How could you work with me, trust me after what has happen over the years?"

Gordon laughed harshly, "Bruce, shit happens at least you try to clean it up."

Bruce smiled sadly, "Not any more."

"No," agreed Gordon, "not any more, so you're planning on telling the kids tonight."

"No reason to put it off," replied Bruce.

"Since we've got a few hours, how about showing me the 'bat cave'. I've been curios about what it really looks like," Gordon said with a grin.

Bruce laughed, "Sure, why not." He stood and walked over to the grandfather clock. Gordon was right behind him.

"To open the door put the hands at 8:25," said Bruce, doing so as he explained.

* * *

><p>Gordon watched as the Grandfather clock swung out silently just a little. Bruce turned towards him explaining that as soon as they went in he would have to change the security protocols so that the cave wouldn't see him as an intruder. He nodded and followed Bruce into the 'bat cave'.<p>

Gordon was impressed by the cave. He stuck close to Bruce as they decended the stair case. He wasn't sure if Bruce would have another episode so close to his last one but he wasn't going to take any chances. Once on the floor of the cave, Bruce started the nickle tour. It was interesting but he couldn't help but frown. The cave wasn't safe for Bruce. At least he didn't think so. He'd have to find out exactly what Bruce had and research it to be sure. He didn't want to annoy Bruce but he didn't want him to fall and kill himself so he told him about his concerns.

Gordon watched as Bruce seemed to age in front of him. "I know, I'll have to change a lot of things.," said Bruce. "Some things, I will just have to stop doing."

"Like being Batman." said Gordon.

Bruce nodded his head and lead Gordon back up into the main house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bruce and Gordon passed the time until diner talking about what they couldn't have before. They each found it refreshing to be able to have a frank conversation with each other without having to keep secrets. Before they knew it the kids began to arrive.

Dick and Barbara arrived together first. Dick walked into Bruce's study ahead of Barbara. Bruce could see the worry on his face but Dick schooled his expression when he saw Gordon.

Bruce hugged Dick and spoke in his ear, "I wanted to tell you first but Alfred arranged for Jim to be and it all just came to ahead."

"Your not Dying!," blurted Dick.

Barbara entered the room as Dick blurted this out.

"No," said Bruce, "I have narcolepsy along with cataplexy. It's a neurological disorder."

Dick punched Bruce's right shoulder. "That hug scared me half to death."

Bruce gave a short laugh, "I was trying to be reassuring."

Barbara spoke up, "What exactly does your diagnosis mean Bruce."

Bruce sat down while Dick sat next to Gordon and Barbara parked her chair on the right side of her father.

"It's a sleeping disorder. I need to keep to a certain sleep schedule to hopefully keep me from having an unexpected sleep episode. I also have cataplexy. Which is were I could suddenly lose all muscle control and be paralysis for a short period of time. In other words I am forcibly retired from being Batman."

Dick and Barbara tensed when Bruce mentioned Batman.

Gordon spoke up, "Did you really think I wouldn't have figured out who Batman was?"

Barbara swallowed obviously, "How long Daddy?"

"Long before I let you go gallivanting around in a costume," said Gordon. "If I though for one moment you would have stopped if I ordered it I would have. But I didn't want to create a Mexican stand off, Barbara."

Dick blinked, "Bruce, I take it there isn't a cure?"

Bruce shook his head, "I might have to take medication for the narcolepsy if the sleep schedule doesn't help but I'm already on an antidepressant to attempt to prevent an cataplexy attack."

Dick sat back in his seat, "So what happens with Batman?"

Bruce looked to the painting above the fireplace. "I don't know. I thought it would be best to have the entire clan discuss that. I don't know if any of you want to take up the mantel or to retire it. I could probably get J'onn J'onzz to make an appearance every now and then to keep the legend alive. I'm affectively desk bound. I can still help from an auxiliary position. But I think it's long past time you took the lead Dick."

Dick looked over to Barbara and then back to Bruce, "You want me to be Batman?"

Bruce smiled, "I want you to be you. Whether it's as Nightwing, Batman or as Richard Grayson. Like Jim, if I could get all of you kids to stop being crime fighters I would. Not because I think any of you are not up for the job but I'd prefer you all to be safe and happy."

"Bruce," started Dick, "when did they start you on drugs?"

"This morning," said Bruce, "why?"

Dick smiled, "I think that they agree with you."

Barbara and Gordon laughed while Bruce was puzzled.

Soon after Tim and Cassandra arrived and were filled in.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am not a medical professional nor a physiologist. I apologize for Cassandra's voice but I could not quite figure out her voice pattern. I know that she orginally could not speak at all and a spell (or it could have been alien tech) gave her the ability to talk. So she has a differnet way of speaking. Any suggestions on better dialogue for her would be appreciated.

Chapter 4

As soon as Bruce finished telling Tim and Cassandra what was going on, Alfred called them to Diner.

It was a long standing rule of Alfred's that night time activities were not discussed at the diner table. So, it wasn't until after diner that everyone including Alfred sat down to discuss what Bruce's diagnosis would mean for the family.

Once every one was settled with coffee in the study Bruce opened the floor for discussion.

"So," started Tim, "is Dick going to be Batman?"

"I don't know," responded Dick, "If I take over as Batman I'll be leaving Bludhaven with out Nightwing. Tim, I've just started making a real difference there. Not to mention my day job as a police officer. I mean, I've made a big deal about not working for Gotham PD. That I didn't want special privileges for being the Prince of Gotham's son."

Barbara nodded, "It would change the dynamics of the entire east coast crime fighting community. Tim, you would make a good Batman but your still to young. The criminals would realize you were Robin in batman's suit just by your body type. In a few years you'd be able to make the transition."

Cassandra spoke up, "Tim great Robin, we team."

Tim bit his lip, "Cassandra's right too, she and I make a great team but that's as Batgirl and Robin. If I could take over as Batman that would change and we wouldn't be as effective."

Alfred gave a soft cough before beginning to speak, "Master Bruce, I believe your young charges are correct. At the moment none present here can at this time take over your mantel. Perhaps it would be best to call in Master J'onn and see if he could as you have suggested put in appearances as Batman or suggest another League member who can. I strongly recommend not using your last replacement."

"Azaral Hansom," spoke Cassandra with a grin.

"A real douche bag," responded Tim.

Barbara laughed, "He was bad but it wasn't really his fault."

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Bruce settled back into his arm chair. "Since you'll be working with the replacement, I'll let the lot of you speak with the League and decide who Batman will be."

Dick frowned, "You are Batman, Bruce. You're not replaceable. You might be dictating from the sidelines butt…"

"No," interrupted Bruce, "Dick that wont work. I can't be making decisions when I'm not there and seeing what's really happening. A half second delay in receiving the information and giving a command might mean a life. What if I have an episode? No, who ever takes over will be Batman. I will give advice but that will be my limit."

Dick sat back flabbergasted.

Tim blurted out, "Those must be good drugs."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "If you and Dick keep referring to me being drugged up I just might stop taking them."

"No!," shouted everyone.

Bruce started laughing, he laughed so hard his eyes started to tear up. As he tried to gain control he started to cry in earnest.

Alfred stood up quickly making his way to Bruce. He gathered him into his arms making soothing noise.

Gordon stood up and motioned for everyone to leave the room. When they made it out into the hall Gordon closed the door quietly.

"I've never seen him cry before," said Tim.

Gordon grunted, "Everyone needs a good cry every now and then. His emotions are probably going to be up and down for a few days. Not only is he dealing with his world being turned around but also getting used to the antidepressant. I think we should let Alfred handle him for know."

Dick nodded, "We have a few hours before we need to start patrol. Barbara did you want to handle the League? You do have more dealings with them than the rest of us."

Barbara shook her head, "Dick, if I did that they'd think Oracle was hacking medical records. No, I think you and Tim need to talk to J'onn and go from there."

Dick nodded, "Tim do you want to do that know."

"Yeah," said Tim, "might as well. Cass do you want to come."

"No, I will go with Barbara," said Cassandra.

"Right, come on Cass," said Barbara as she turned herself towards the front door.

Tim and Dick headed for the Butler's Pantry were a second entrance for the cave was installed. It was a full elevator that Alfred frequently used.

Gordon stood in the hallway. He turned back to the study door. He cracked it open and peaked in. Alfred turned towards him and he silently asked if he needed help. Bruce was crying quietly. Alfred nodded yes.

Gordon as quietly as he could walked up behind Bruce and took some of his weight. Together the two men guided Bruce from the room to his bedroom.

It was a slow journey but soon Alfred had Bruce tucked in bed. Alfred silently thanked Gordon who nodded and left Alfred with his charge.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick sat before the main terminal of the computer in the Bat-cave. Tim sat on the arm of the chair. With in moments he was connected to the monitor room of the Watch Tower.

J'onn J'onzz the Martin Manhunter was on duty. "Greetings Dick and Tim, how can I assist you tonight."

Dick sighed, "J'onn we need this channel to be secured."

J'onn raised an none existing eyebrow. "It is."

"Right," said Dick, "you've probably heard about Bruce's hospital stay."

"I have," said J'onn with a frown, "Is it serious?"

"Not life threatening," spoke up Tim.

Dick continued, "It is serious J'onn."

Dick then went on to explain the situation.

J'onn nodded, "I can make a few appearances, Dick. But that is not a solution. If you are not taking over the Mantel of the Bat a new hero may need to replace Batman, at least until Tim can."

Dick slump in his chair, "Bruce is leaving it to the rest of us to find a replacement."

Surprise showed on J'onn's face.

Tim shouted, "I know! Its not like him but there it is. Do you have any suggestions?"

J'onn looked thoughtful, "Perhaps, it would be best not to try and fill Batman's shoes as it was. Would not a team of hero's be best. I know Kal-El is looking for a city Kon-El could assist that isn't to far from home. Luther is rather over protective of his nearly unpenetrable son. Doesn't Tim and Cassandra work well with him."

Tim frowned and turned towards Dick, "Bruce wouldn't like it. I'd love for Conner to work in Gotham but I don't think Bruce would go for it."

Dick gave a short laugh, "Bruce turned Gotham over to me Tim. I can't think of anyone more trust worthy of looking after it than you, Cass and Kon. The three of you do work well together."

"Then it is agreed," said J'onn, "I will inform Kal-El and Kon-El that you wish to speak with them. I must worn you that if you wish to keep Bruce's condition a secret, Luther will undoubtedly hack his medical files as soon as he knows Kon is heading to Gotham."

"Nah," said Tim, "Fox is giving a press conference tomorrow morning to put rumors at rest. So, it really doesn't matter."

J'onn nodded and then signed off.

Dick stood and stretched, "you up for a spar before patrol?"

"Your on," said Tim.

* * *

><p>Barbara drove her van as Cass stared out the window. "Cass are you alright?"<p>

Cassandra turned to Barbara, "Bruce is a good man. Strong, takes a hit, gets back up. Bruce is Batman. Body no longer allows him to be Batman. How is Bruce going to not be Batman? What will he do?"

Barbara's hands tightened on the steering wheel as she concentrated on the road. "Those are some pretty good questions Cass. I'm not sure what Bruce will do but we'll help him figure it out."

Cass nodded, "Maybe no more Brucie."

Barbara barked out a laugh, "That would be an improvement. Hell, Bruce can concentrate on Wayne Enterprises now. Who knows he might meet someone who isn't trying to kill him, rob him and has a brain."

They looked at each other, "Nah!"

They laughed as they headed to Oracle's lair.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat next to Bruce's bed. No longer would he be wondering if Bruce would lose his life to the criminals he fought. For that he was grateful.<p>

But know Bruce had a knew challenge. Learning to live with his limitations. It was not as great as when his back was broken but that was something he could see and feel. This disorder was invisible and silent.

Bruce would learn and adapt as he always has. It would just take time.

This was a perfect opportunity to get his Master to stop using the playboy fob mask. Brucie was no longer needed. Perhaps when he showed his true self in public he might gain the attentions of a young women of intelligence and breeding.

Alfred was getting old. And so was Bruce. Beggars could not be choosers, he would settle for sane and not homicidal.

* * *

><p>Gordon left Wayne Manor and headed for his office. He'd just loss his partner of twenty years to a medical disorder.<p>

He had paper work to kill and people to yell at.

* * *

><p>Joker looked up at the moon from his cell in Arkham. He struggled in his strait jacket. The night was calling to him. Batsy was lonesome without him to play with.<p>

He cackled as he tought of thier next game. It was his turn after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bruce slowly awakened as he felt the ambiance of the room change. He snuggled into his pillow. This was familiar.

He listened attentively as a tray was placed on his breakfast table. He then counted the seconds until the curtains were thrown open allowing the sun to fall across his face.

He sighed as Alfred walked to his side of the bed stopping for a moment to collect a cup of tea from the tray. He could smell the tea as Alfred held it near to his head.

Alfred always used this calm routine to awaken him, unless he was injured. He once asked him why he used tea to awaken him. Alfred response was that it was best to start as one wished to continue their day.

Bruce opened his eyes to Alfred holding a saucer with his cup of tea in one hand and another saucer in the other. He frowned the second saucer was new.

He sat up and reached for his tea. Alfred then offered the second saucer to him. On it was a single pill.

Bruce was no longer calm. "Alfred from now on please just leave the pill with my breakfast."

Alfred bowed slightly and turned to do just that saying, "As you wish, Master Bruce."

Bruce to a calming breath breathing in the aroma of the tea. He then began to drink his cup of tea slowly. As he did this he began questioning Alfred.

"Alfred, how did the patrol went last night?"

"I believe sir that it went well. There were no injury's beyond the normal few bruises. The masked criminals did not make an appearance. This might have been due to the fact that they are currently located in Arkham but then again that has rarely stopped them. No major crimes were committed last night. Young Cassandra has once again focused on catching muggers since it was a slow night. Master Tim on the other hand is attempting to put a discrete surveillance on the south docks. I believe it is a preemptive move for future dealings with the mob. Master Dick began his patrol in Gotham but finished in Bludhaven. Oracle has informed me that he was not injured last night. You will have to speak with him for further news of his patrol."

"Thank you, Alfred," said Bruce as he put his cup on the night stand. He then rose out of bed with a stretch. He put on his dressing gown as he walked to the breakfast table. Seating down he asked Alfred if the boys had decided what to do about Batman.

As Bruce started his to eat, Alfred began to tidy the room as he spoke. "Sir, I believe that for the moment Batman will be retired. Tim may one day take up the mantel but not anytime soon. Master J'onn has suggested that your sidekicks invite Kon-El to join as a team to defend Gotham."

Bruce stopped eating. He put down his fork and turned to stair at Alfred with out blinking. Alfred did not stop tidying.

Bruce then took his pill.

Alfred could see out of the corner of his eye that Bruce was fighting with himself.

Bruce finally relaxed and began eating again. "A team," said Bruce gruffly.

"Yes, Master Bruce. It seems that you are irreplaceable. It will take three hero's to fill your shoes."

Bruce grunted, "Now your just being cruel, Alfred. I'm sure that Tim and Cass could do the job just fine but with Conner they will be safer. Tim can handle the detective side of things best but Cass is learning. I'm not sure about Conner, I haven't really evaluated his detective work. He has always been part of a team or with Kal."

Alfred had finish tidying and now stood next to Bruce. He assessed the amount of food eaten and was pleased. "I am sure, Sir, that Master Connor is up to the task."

Bruce nodded and then paused with a startled look on his face. "Alfred, What am I going to do today. I had planned to spend it in the Bat-cave. But that's no longer my territory."

Alfred gathered up the breakfast items as he answered, "Is it not time that you refocused your attentions on Wayne Enterprises. I am sure that with Master Connor working in Gotham that his second father Lex Luther will undoubtedly be focused on your company."

"Your right Alfred," said Bruce standing and turning towards his in-suite bath. He then paused as Alfred was heading to the door, tray in hand. "Alfred, I'll take the Bentley into work. Also, since I can no longer drive, hire me a full time driver. There is no since in you driving me every where. You wouldn't be able to do all your duties."

Alfred put the tray down and turned to Bruce with his back even more ramrod straight. "Sir, I would prefer to hire more staff for the manor and grounds. I could hire a driver but I would prefer to drive you my self."

"Alfred, I might not be Batman any more but the cave will still be active. It wouldn't be safe to have more staff."

"Sir, a driver would be staff. I do not believe that it would be unsafe. At the moment we have a cleaning crew come in once a week along with a crew for the grounds. A more permanent staff would be more loyal, Sir. They would also not notice you being out all night because you will not be out all night anymore, Sir. The children can access the cave with out entering the manor. There are also satellite caves they can use. Master Bruce, I believe it will help to have more staff. You will not be able to go down to the cave easily with out being noticed. Sir, you will find it hard to give up a twenty year habit. This will help. Not to mention that the manor needs more upkeep than it has been receiving."

Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed, "Go on Alfred."

"Sir, parts of the manor were rebuilt after No mans land but the rest has not seen a carpenter in decades. there are major renovations that need to be done. You have been so focused on being Batman that even hinting at allowing a work crew in for a few months has been denied with out debate. I have been able to have some maintenance done when you have been out of town but it is not enough. The stables need to be torn down and rebuilt. The attic needs to be gone through and repairs made to the artifacts left by your ancestors. Master Bruce, Wayne Manor needs more than I a single man can provide."

Bruce looked down at the carpet, "I had no idea.."

"You did not want to."

Bruce nodded, "I am sorry, Alfred. Your right lets get the manor back into shape. Hire and do what ever you think is necessary. Find a temporary driver for me, while you deal with the manor, see if they are also a mechanic. If so hire them to look after the cars."

Alfred gave a short bow before turning to the door and opening it. He then gathered the tray and walked out leaving Bruce to think.

* * *

><p>AN: Wayne Manors condition is probably AU but is how I see it. I think that Bruce would prefer security of his secret identity over maintenance of the museum he lives in. Alfred would try to maintain it but it is more than one man can clean much less repair. Bruce no longer has any excuse not to maintain the Wayne legacy.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce walked into his outer office in Wayne tower at 9 am sharp. His secretary looked up in surprise from her desk. She had never known him to be in his office before noon, unless Mr. Fox had arranged it.

She scrambled to follow him as he walked into his office proper. "Sir," she said, "I wasn't aware that you would be in today."

Bruce walked the length of his office and sat behind his disk before the floor length windows over looking Gotham. "A change of schedule Trish, I will be in my office from 9 to 5 Monday to Friday from now on, unless I say otherwise."

Her mouth dropped open, "Sir," she squeaked.

Bruce looked up at her and frowned. "I want you to get me the quarterly report for the R and D department. Also let Lucius Fox know I need to see him at his earliest convenience."

"Yes, Sir." said Trish as she quickly left his office, closing the door behind her.

Bruce started up his computer. He removed a portable hard drive from the inner pocket of his suit jacket and placed in on top of the CPU under his desk. In moments he had it connected and was logging on to the Wayne network.

He had barely logged on when he heard a knock on the door. He shouted, "Come in."

Trish opened the door, Sir, Mr. Fox is here to see you."

Bruce smiled, "That was fast, let him in and thank you Trish."

Trish grinned, "He was here before I could even call his secretary." With that Trish moved out of the way to allow Lucius Fox to enter the office closing the door behind him.

Bruce stood and circled the desk to shake his hands.

"Lucius, I don't know why you were heading over here but there are a few things I need to talk about with you. But before we start can I have Trish get you anything." said Bruce as he motioned for Fox to take a seat in one of the twin chairs before his desk.

Fox shook his head as he sat down, "I'm fine, Bruce. But one of the reasons I rushed over here when I heard you where in the building was to ask how you were. You gave the board quite a scare the other day."

Bruce sat down across from Fox in the twin chair before his desk. "Over all I'm in good health but I did learn that I have narcolepsy and cataplexy. Have you heard of either condition."

Fox nodded, "While you were unconscious Philips thought that might have been your problem. His little girl has the same condition."

Bruce was shocked. "I'm sorry to hear that. Apparently it can be managed but there is no guarantee I'll never have another episode. I've probably had it for years but never realized that it was a problem. A few changes to my life style will certainly shack up Gotham's social scenes." He grinned, "I now have a great excuse to miss or leave party's early."

Fox grinned back at him, "Does this mean no more sparkling grape juice and Brucie?"

Bruce sat back in shock, "How the hell did you know?"

Fox laughed, "I've known you since you were a child. I remember your father talking about your side projects and school reports. I know how intelligent you really are. The grape juice, I will admit I learned about on accident. I forget which party but I was talking with the Mayer and a waiter was talking about your special booze. Their words not mine, the Mayer bribed him to bring us a glass each. We were a bit surprised to learn that it wasn't alcohol." Fox raised an eyebrow asking silently what that was about.

Bruce shook his head and grinned, "I hate the taste of alcohol. Always have, always will. But looking like a drunken playboy with limited intelligence has been very beneficial for Wayne enterprises. It is amazing what people will say when they think they won't be understood."

Fox frowned, "That might be but it has down your personal reputation harm. Bruce it wasn't necessary then. Please drop the act, I know that you keep a close I on the company. Hell, I'd like you to start actually running the company. I'd like to retire some time in the near future."

Bruce laughed, "You'd hate it. I bet that you wouldn't last 6 month before coming back to work, at least half time."

Now Fox grinned, "I'll take that bet. Say next year I'll retire. That will give us time to transition you into managing the company as CEO. Then if I don't return in 6 months from my official day of retirement you get married within 3 years time."

Bruce spluttered, "Excuse me, I might take that bet but marriage?"

"Yes, marriage," said Fox, "your about to have your 43rd birthday. Your not getting any younger its about time you settled down. That would be more beneficial to the company than your Brucie act."

Frowning Bruce countered this statement, "If this is about an heir I have one."

"No," said Fox, "this is about you, your happiness and future. I know you Bruce. The act is taking its toll and you can't tell me you don't want a partner in life. No man is an island, Bruce. Besides a bet is a bet."

Bruce slumps back in his chair. He owed Fox. The man had put off his retirement for years. And in truth he didn't want to be alone as he grew old. "Fine, I'll take that bet."

Fox clapped his hands in glee, "Good, know why are you in your office this early? I thought we had an appointment tomorrow."

Bruce groaned, "Alfred, has demanded we begin renovations on the manor. Apparently it has been put off far too long. Not only the manor itself but the outlining buildings as well. The stables have to be completely knocked down and rebuilt. Either this week or next crews of laborers and machinery will be brought in. I won't be able to work in my office at the manor. Even if it wasn't the noise alone, Alfred is afraid I'll try to supervise or some such rot. I am banished from my own home during the day until it is finished. Which according to the time table will be for the next two years."

Foxed laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Conner Kent sat across from his best friend Timothy Drake in a 50 style dinner in Metropolis. "Could you say that again?" asked Conner.

Tim nodded his head, "I'm sure you've heard about Bruce collapsing at Wayne Towers. According to the Doctors, Bruce has a neurological disorder that is, basically forcing him to retire his night job. I'll let Babs feel you in on that tonight. But that means no one is going to be wearing the mantle. At least until, I'm older. Dick has reasonability's else where and no one wants the last guy that filled it to come back. That means were down are heavy hitter and boss. Bruce thinks its too dangerous for him to run the show from the sidelines. So were going to cover Gotham as a team. I'd like you to join Cassandra and I in Gotham."

Connor shook his head, "Ok, apparently I heard you right the first time. Bruce is ok with this?"

Tim grunted, "Would I be here other wise? I mean, I don't think its fully set in with Bruce but yea he has no problem with you joining the team."

Connor raised an I brow, "So sort of like Team Titan but with just the three of us with Oracle as backup and Dick on speed dial."

"Basically," said Tim.

"Cool, I've got to talk to both parental units but I don't think it will be a problem." responded Conner.

* * *

><p>Alfred was in heaven. He had been planning the renovations for years. One phone call to Wayne construction and the ball was rolling. Foremen and architects would be arriving by the afternoon and work would begin next week.<p>

Now to hire a permanent staff for the manor. Once he put the word out that Wayne Manor was hiring, well he'd have to beat people off with a stick. Having to deal with the renovation crews would allow him to test the new staff members performance. He wouldn't be surprised to see the first applicants before the day was ended.

* * *

><p>Commissioner Gordon sat in his office staring at the paper work on his desk. He swore it breed over night. Sighing he reached for his pen when there was a knock at his door. "Come in." shouted Gordon.<p>

His secretary ducted her head in, "Bruce Wayne is here to see you."

Gordon used his hand to motion for her to let Wayne in.

"Commissioner Gordon," Said Bruce as he entered the office.

"Bruce call me Jim, take a seat. How can I help you today."

Bruce sat across from Jim as the secretary closed the door. "I thought about taking you to lunch but I actually want to be able to have a conversation with you. So I decided to stop by."

Gordon laughed, "Only you Bruce, so what did you need to talk about."

Bruce frowned, "Tim is in Metropolis now. It will probably be a few days before Kon starts working in Gotham. But that's not why I'm really here." Bruce then told Gordon about the renovations on the manor and his bet with Fox. "I've always kept my life pretty much compartmentalized. Brucie for the social scene, Bats for the night life and Bruce with my family but now I need to stop doing that. I need to change over twenty years of habits Jim. I was wondering if you could help me with that."

Gordon smiled, "I'd be happy too."


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce sat in his office at Wayne tower staring at a blank sheet of paper. Jim had suggested making a list of behaviors he wanted to change and then go down it. That is would be easier to make permanent changes a little at a time. It was a good idea but he didn't know where to start.

What did the kids and Alfred hate the worse, Brucie. But if he didn't behave like Brucie at parties people might think he was an imposter or that he grew up.

Bruce laughed at himself. He wrote down 'Don't act like an idiot in public'.

He thought for a moment and then wrote 'Use my manners in private' and underneath it he wrote 'Don't growl'.

He looked at his list:

1. Don't act like an idiot in public

2. Use my manners in private

3. Don't growl

He sighed that was more than enough to start. He folded the paper and put it in his left breast pocket.

* * *

><p>Conner flouted in front of the Lex corp. building across from The Planet in his super boy outfit. Both of his parents could easily see him from here. Under his breath he whispered that he need to talk to both of them, knowing that supermom could hear him. He then flew at super speed into the pent house.<p>

He sat on the couch and flicked through the channels while he waited for his parental units to show. In less than thirty minutes Lex Luther entered the living room followed by Clark Kent.

"Connor," said Lex as he turned off the TV and sat down facing his son.

Clark flouted Indian style in front of the TV so he could watch Lex and speak to Connor.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Mom, why can't you sit on the furniture?"

Lex grinned.

Clark sighed and flouted so he was unnoticeably over the coffee table.

"Whatever," said Connor.

Lex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why have you called for a family meeting?"

Connor gave a big smile. Any time one of the parental units referred to the three of them as a family Connor gave positive reinforcement. (He learned this from Tim.) It actually worked. Not only did Clark and Lex fight less often but he could get them to do stuff as a family, not often but he was working on that.

"Tim invited me to join him and Cassandra to cover Gotham as a Team since the Big Bat was forced into early retirement."

Clark dropped onto the coffee table. "What?"

Connor huffed, "It wouldn't be that different than being a Titan."

"No," said Clark, "the last part."

Lex nodded, "I heard that Wayne had collapsed but I thought that was a ruse."

"Ow, " said Conner, "sorry Mom, I thought that you knew." Conner went on to fill them in on Bruce's condition.

Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had stopped trying to get Conner to stop calling him Mom. It was better than being called parental unit alpha. "I'm sorry to hear about Batman."

Lex grunted, "You do know that I know all the super hero's so called secret identities."

Clark sighed, "Yes, Lex I know but now there is no Batman. This not only affects Gotham, which I know you'll be an asset to guarding Connor, but the league as well. Batman was the Brain, for lack of a better term. It was his strategies we used more often than not. Hell, without Bruce I wouldn't have been able to be Superman. I have the power but Batman was the one to figure out how to use it without killing people."

Lex frowned, "That's not true in Smallville you saved lives before you ever met Batman."

Clark gave a short unhappy laugh, "Everyone in Smallville is a mutant Lex. If they were normal I would have killed them. I learned that when I first tried to save someone in Metropolis. I didn't save them. I killed them. That's why I leave most of the rescuing to professionals. I can lift a building, hit an unstoppable alien but I can't even hug a norm without hurting them. That is one of the things I'm thankful for, for Connor. Since you are half human you can interact completely with normal humans. I wouldn't want you to be handicapped by being a full kryptonian in a world filled with humans."

Connor was shocked. He didn't know this about his own mother. He sped to Clark and engulfed him in a hug. "I love you, Mom."

Clark returned the hug, "I love you too, Connor."

Lex watched the 'mother' and son hug. He always got a kick out of Clark being motherly. He remembered when Connor started referring to Clark as Mom. He had asked Connor why. Connors reply was simply that Clark was his mother. He might have been grown in a tube from the combined DNA of his parents but Lex was Dad and Clark was Mom, enough said.

"Connor," said Lex, "are you planning on living in Gotham?"

Connor turned and sat in Clarks lap thinking.

"No," said Clark, "he's just a baby."

It took all of Lex's self control not to laugh, "He can fight crime and defend the planet but his not allowed to live away from home?"

"Exactly," said Clark.

Connor did laugh, "Dad, Mom's kryptonian, fighting is a part of life. It doesn't really compute that its really dangerous. Living away from home that's dangerous. According to Moms biological clock, I'm only 4. That means I can't leave the nest for another 15 years."

"20," said Clark.

Connor giggled, "I can cover Gotham just as easily here as there. But I do want to attend Gotham University with Tim. We can get a dorm as roommates, that way people won't ask questions of why I'm not actually living there."

Lex frowned, "one condition, I want all the information on Kryptonian biology and psychology."

"Why?," asked Clark.

"So I can better understand you and our son." replied Lex.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Lex Luther looked out over Metropolis from his high rise office. Frowning he turned from the window and looked at the pad Connor had brought from Jor-El. It contained the information of Kryptonian physiology and psychology. It was a fountain of information that he would have been extremely useful to have when he first met Clark Kent. No wonder their friendship had been so missed up. Clark had been conditioned to respond in one way by the Kent's and his biology was interpreting things in an entirely different way. Not to mention that, Clark had reached his maturity at 30 and not 18 like a human would.

Of course the one thing that he hadn't counted on was that Kryptonian were intersex, they did not have male and females. Due to having his DNA, Connor might consider himself more male than female but he was intersex as well as Clark. But Clark considered himself male due to the Kent's and being raised in Smallville.

The information would hopefully help him in dealing with Clark and Connor. A thought passed through his head, grinning he threw back his head and cackled. (In The Daily Plant Newsroom, Clark Kent shivered as he heard Lex Luther laugh like and evil genius. He just new Connor had given Lex the information he wanted. Slumping in his chair he didn't want to think what Lex was going to do with it.)

(A/N: I know what you're thinking but super-girl is definitely a girl/woman. Sorry, she doesn't exist in this section of the multiverse)

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne felt a shiver run down his spine. The construction or reconstruction was underway on the manor. He hoped the house wouldn't be as drafty when it was finished.<p>

It was Saturday. He walked down the hall to the front door, he had a lunch meeting with... .

Bruce was comfortable, he could smell the detergent that Alfred used on his pillow. He knew he was home. But he could have sworn he had already gotten up for the day. He opened his eyes to see a worried Alfred sitting in a chair beside his bed. "Did I have an episode?"

Alfred nodded as he brushed the hair to the side of Bruce's face. "A haircut is overdue I believe Master Bruce."

Bruce swallowed, this wasn't supposed to happen. "I did as the Doctors said." Tears came to his eyes, "I hate this."

"I know sir," said Alfred as he sat beside Bruce and pulled him into a hug, "I know."

As Alfred rocked him, Bruce cried.

* * *

><p>Tim, Cass and Connor entered the Bat-cave. Tim turned to his teammates, "Alfred said that Bruce had another episode and that we wouldn't be having lunch with him."<p>

Connor frowned and shifted from one foot to the other, "Should I come back later?"

Cass shook her head no, "We are team. Practice as team."

Tim nodded, "We need to practice together and work on our strategies before we need them in the field. That and do you want to be Super-boy here in Gotham or do you want a separate identity?"

Connor tilted his head to the side, "I don't know? If it is better for the team that I appear not to have superpowers then I need a new identity but if not I'll just go by Super-boy."

Cass and Tim looked at each other with a frown. Tim took a moment to think before speaking, "If people know your super-boy the villains are going to try and find a way to counter your powers. This could be bad if they use those same methods against Cass and me. But you might need to show your powers to save lives?"

Connor smiled, "Before Mom became Superman, he was the Blur. I could act like a norm but only use my powers at super-speed if need."

The three teens smiled at each other. One problem solved.

88888888888888

Bruce sat in the conservatory overlooking the grounds of the estate. As it was Saturday, he didn't have to worry about being seen be the construction crew. But Alfred was interviewing staff, he was going to have to become used to having a full staff, again. In all honesty, it wasn't just to keep his secret identity that prevented Wayne Manor from having a full staff.

He hadn't wanted one. He could still remember from when his parents were still alive how they, the Waynes, treated the staff and how the staff treated the Waynes. It was cold. The Manor wasn't a home.

He loved his parents and he knew that in some way he idolized them in his mind but when it was just Alfred and him, the Manor was a home, especially after the kids started piling up.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it anymore. He had no more excuses. And in truth the Manor really did need a full staff.

Bruce fidgeted in his chair, he hadn't come out here to think about this. Curly his right hand into a fist he hit the arm of his chair. He had gone through two crying jags already, it was irritating. He knew logically that once he was used to the antidepressant that they would peter out or they would change him to a different drug.

He kept going off on tangents, in his own mind. He stood and headed to his study. He was going to start keeping a notebook of his thoughts. If the drug he was on prevented him from thinking straight then he would demand that his drug be switch to something else.

* * *

><p>Time passed, thought Alfred, it was a month later and Bruce had adjusted to his antidepressants but not to the staff at the Manor. He was polite but reserved around them.<p>

Alfred realized that Bruce was no longer comfortable in his own home. He had hoped that Bruce would no longer need to wear so many masks but it seemed that do to his insistence on having a full time staff at the Manor, that Bruce now had to not only add a mask to his arsenal but now he had to wear one at nearly all times.

This would not due. While Bruce was at the office, Alfred headed to Gotham PD to see Commissioner Gordon.

* * *

><p>He sat across from Gordon as he explained his problem to him.<p>

Gordon took off his glasses and began to clean them, "Alfred, I'm not sure what to tell you. I can understand why Bruce is uncomfortable. Everyone wears a mask in public and now the Manor is a public place were strangers are working and can observe him at all times."

Alfred leaned back in his chair, "this was not my intentions. I wanted more staff to make things easier for Master Wayne not more difficult. It would not be prudent to fire the staff."

"Does Bruce have to live in that mausoleum?," asked Gordon.

Alfred opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. "It is Wayne Manor but ... perhaps it is not necessary for Master Wayne to live there full time. I will suggest moving to the pent house. I am more than capable of looking after the Master in such a small domicile."

Gordon laughed, "I wouldn't describe it as small."


End file.
